Del otro lado del sol
by Ran-luna13
Summary: [UA] [Basada en la canción "Del otro lado del sol" de Ricardo Arjona] En un mundo donde la luz del sol no llega, el agua potable estaba extinta y el oxígeno próximo a acabarse, Tsuna decide viajar a través del espacio a un planeta llamado Tierra, con la esperanza de poder llevar allí a su familia y sobrevivir. Sin embargo, aquel lugar no era lo que él esperaba...


.

 _ **Del otro lado del sol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Tsuna, no es necesario que vayas —su amigo de cabello azabache y orbes cafés trataba de convencerle, sonriente pero con una preocupación notable en sus ojos.

—¡No es necesario, al extremo! —su albino amigo trataba de hacer lo mismo, con sus habituales exclamaciones.

—Los idiotas tienen razón, no es necesario —el de cabellos plata secundaba a los otros dos.

—Los herbívoros están en lo cierto por una vez —el de mirada fría y grisácea tenía su expresión neutral habitual, pero se notaba una leve preocupación.

—Kufufufu, yo no estoy de acuerdo, y mi querida Chrome tampoco —ambos de peinados frutales apoyaron a los demás.

—Lambo no quiere que Tsuna se vaya —habló el pequeño, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ni siquiera yo estoy conforme, Dame-Tsuna —dijo su tutor, de brazos cruzados.

—Ni siquiera Reborn lo aprueba, kora —habló un rubio con traje militar—. Haz caso, kora.

Fue secundado por todos sus amigos.

—No tienes por qué ir, Tsuna-kun —el pelirrojo también se encontraba ahí, junto a su familia, quienes pese a no decir nada, tenían en sus rostros una expresión preocupada.

—Es cierto, hermanito, desiste —el rubio que consideraba su hermano mayor también se encontraba ahí.

—Basura, si vas es posible que no vuelvas —el de pelo negro también se preocupaba, a su manera, junto a su grupo.

—Tsunayoshi-kun, lo que dicen tus amigos es verdad —habló un albino con orbes violetas, secundado por toda su familia—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos olvidamos de esto y tomamos malvaviscos?

El castaño objetivo de las palabras de todos sonrió cálidamente.

—Chicos, no me va a pasar nada —agradecía la preocupación de todos, pero era necesario, y lo sabía—. Volveré de una pieza, lo prometo.

No pudieron evitar querer creerle con aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, todos sabían que era riegoso aquel viaje, que el castaño podía ser muy torpe y que iría completamente solo.

—Dejad de preocuparos, Shoichi-kun y Spanner me han enseñado bien cómo se maneja esta cosa —señaló el vehículo en el que sus amigos querían que no montara—. No es tan difícil.

Múltiples miradas asesinas se dirigieron a los dos informáticos que estaban ahí presentes. Les reprochaban claramente el haber enseñado a manejar aquella nave que podría alejar a Tsuna de sus vidas para siempre.

—Es nuestra única esperanza y lo sabéis —prosiguió el castaño, y todos agacharon la mirada.

Su mundo ya no era lo que fue en antaño. De un día al otro cesó de llover y entonces empezó la cuenta atrás.

Eran conscientes de que sus recursos se habían vuelto limitados, y pese a que intentaron alargar su duración con avances tecnológicos, poco pudieron hacer.

Dado el hecho de que el sol no les alumbraba, las plantas no crecían naturalmente y debían crear luz artificial hecha con los pocos agraciados que nacían con las llamas del sol en ellos.

Sin embargo, era necesaria también el agua, un recurso también limitado, y esta no la podían crear con las llamas de la lluvia o de la tormenta, dado que solo eran llamas tranquilizantes y destructivas. No tenían el poder para crear fenómenos atmosféricos.

Habían tratado de crearla mediante ilusiones de la niebla junto a esas dos llamas, pero no servía. Se resignaron a que su recurso vital se acabara… y así ocurrió.

El agua potable acabó por extinguirse, ya no existía. Y sin ella, todos caían como moscas.

Era por ello que ese mundo ya era totalmente inhabitable y debían buscar la alternativa.

Buscaron y buscaron hasta que al fin la encontraron. Un planeta que estaba en otro sistema, al otro lado del sol, llamado Tierra.

Según sus investigaciones, era el tercer planeta del Sistema Solar, en la vía Láctea. Tenía la luz del sol 12 horas al día y, por supuesto, agua potable.

Un clima estable, una vegetación abundosa, varias especies animales. En definitiva, un planeta idóneo.

Para más dicha, los habitantes predominantes eran muy parecidos a ellos, por no decir idénticos. Habían averiguado el temor que tenían a una "invasión alienígena" pero ellos pensaban que eran de color verde y con antenas.

Muy lejos de la realidad, ellos tenían un cuerpo como el suyo y no tenían piel verdosa. Quizá la única diferencia era que ellos podían dominar las llamas de última voluntad, pero podían esconderlo. Asi pues, era probable que no se dieran ni cuenta de que habían viajado hasta allí.

Ahora, todo esto eran simples conjeturas basadas en teorías que otros sabios habían dicho antes. No había ninguna prueba fiable al cien por ciento, y era por ello que alguien debía encargarse de que esto fuera real y no sólo especulaciones.

Y Tsuna se había ofrecido voluntario. No permitiría que ningun miembro de su gran familia se arriesgara a tal viaje cuando él podía hacerlo perfectamente.

Todos habían comprobado que el castaño podía ser muy terco.

—Volveré pronto —en verdad querían creer las palabras del muchacho, sin embargo, les era difícil dada la situación.

¿Y si ese mundo idílico no existía? ¿Y si se perdía en medio de la galaxia? ¿Y si los habitantes no eran iguales a ellos? ¿Y si Tsuna jamás regresaba?

Aquellas preguntas recorrieron las mentes de los presentes, unos expresándolo más que otros.

Vieron con impotencia como aquella nave encerraba a su querido cielo dentro, quien no había quitado la sonrisa de calidez y les miraba con afecto.

Los dos informáticos, apretando los dientes, iniciaron los debidos programas de teletransportación y, de un momento a otro, contemplaron cómo el vehículo espacial desaparecía con su castaño dentro.

El joven, por su parte, se concentró en apretar correctamente los botones que Shoichi y Spanner le habían señalizado.

Tras unos tensos treinta minutos de viaje, en los cuales vigilaba no deviarse de su ruta, finalmente divisó el planeta.

Se quedó maravillado. Era una esfera redonda llena de azul claro, signo que representaba el agua que habitaba el lugar.

Por primera vez vio el astro rey en persona. Era dolorasente hermoso, y en verdad le recordó a los portadores de las llamas del sol.

El planeta Tierra tambien tenía manchas blancas, nubes que le hicieron recordar a los aislados pero unidos guardianes de la llama morada. El marrón le recordó a su mejor amigo pelirrojo, y el verde a Aoba.

Se estremeció ligeramente al ver los polos, visualizando en ellos a la fría Adelheid.

—Chicos… esto es maravilloso… —le brillaban los ojos al ver toda aquella maravilla frente suya.

No tardó en aterrizar en un lugar de ahí, activando el programa de invisibilidad para que nadie se asustara.

Cuando salió de la nave, lo que vio le destrozó el corazón.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una ciudad, pero su aspecto era, cuanto menos, lamentable. Por no decir que estaba completamente derruida.

Los edificios estaban completamente destruidos, como si hubiera pasado un enorme gigante por ahí. La respiración era dificultosa debido al polvo y el humo que salía de un incendio proveniente de algun lugar no muy lejano.

Sin embargo, lo que acabó de romper el corazón del castaño cielo fue la visión de un niño de no más de siete años, de pelo negro y orbes oscuros, con los ropajes más lamentables que había visto en su vida, arrastrándose hacia él con sus manos.

Su pequeño cuerpo estaba destrozado. Tenía quemaduras, rasguños, sangre y cenizas entremezcladas con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Murmuró algo que Tsuna no logró entender debido al extraño idioma, así pues, sacó la pastilla que habían creado sus dos amigos ingenieros para poder hablar y entender cualquier idioma. Sin vacilar, se la tomó de una.

—Ayúdame… por favor… piedad… —rogaba el niño. El castaño corrió hacia él, agachándose para estar a su altura y examinando la gravedad de sus heridas.

Maldijo por primera vez en su vida poseer la llama del cielo y no la del sol. Si bien la primera era menos común —y eso era ya mucho decir—, la amarilla podía curar con su poder de la activación…

Pero la desarrollada intuición de Tsuna le dijo que, ni aunque todos los poseedores de la curativa llama estuvieran ahí, podrían sanar las múltiples heridas del niño.

—Lo siento —las lágrimas atacaron sus orbes color chocolate, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder ayudarlo—. Esto es lo único que puedo hacer…

Colocó sus manos en el pecho del chico y una llama salió en su cabeza, asombrando al herido. Se concentró en centrar sus llamas en el cuerpo malherido del pequeño.

No tendría el poder de la activación, pero sí el de la armonía, y podía hacer que dejase de sufrir por el dolor unos minutos.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer, lo siento —se disculpó, y la flama naranja desapareció.

—Ya no duele… —dijo el pequeño, asombrado por el acto—. Tú… ¿quién eres?

—Me llamo Tsuna —sonrió tristemente—. Aunque no me lo agradazcas, no puedo curarte. Tan sólo no sentirás el dolor, pero dentro de unos diez minutos…

Fue incapaz de completar la frase, y desvió la mirada.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya sabía que iba a morir… —la declaración hizo que el castaño le volviera a mirar—. Te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado… tengo fe en la humanidad… pero tú no eres humano, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo…? —acababa de ser descubierto por el primer humano que se encontraba, perfecto.

—No hay humanos que tengan una llama en la cabeza sin que se quemen enteros —rió el niño, y Tsuna se admiró de cómo podía reír en la situación en la que estaba.

—Tienes razón, no soy de aquí —cedió el castaño—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Isaac —respondió el niño—. Gracias por ayudarme, Tsuna, pero dime… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió incrédulo—. ¿Acaso no es normal ayudar a quién lo necesita?

Isaac se admiró ante la respuesta del castaño.

—Definitivamente no eres humano, Tsuna —afirmó—. Ojalá fueran como tú…

El cielo no podía asimilar las palabras que provenían de un niño que, recordemos, no aparentaba más de siete años.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó—. ¿Y por qué estás así?

—Es la verdad, estoy así porque hay una guerra en este país —respondió.

—¿Guerra? ¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó el castaño cielo.

En su mundo no había guerras. En la precaria situación en la que se encontraban, la prioridad era mantener al mayor número de personas vivas. Todos estaban unidos por una misma causa y se apoyaban entre sí, y en ese entorno se había criado Tsuna, al igual que sus amigos.

—¿No lo sabes? —la cara de Isaac era una verdadera expresión de sorpresa, que se aumentó ante la negación de cabeza de su salvador—. Es una pelea entre dos países por una razón, normalmente por el dinero, donde muere mucha gente…

—¿Os matáis entre vosotros por… dinero? —Tsuna dijo lo que creyó entender, básicamente a lo que se reducía una guerra.

Isaac asintió.

—Nosotros somos las víctimas de la guerra… los bombardeos destruyen nuestras casas y mi familia…

El niño rompió a llorar escandalosamente al recordarlo. El castaño se alivió en cierto modo de que actuara como el pequeño que era y no como una personita que había pasado demasiadas cosas a su corta edad.

Aunque esa fuera la situación del niño.

—Tranquilo… —Tsuna le acarició el cabello y el chico se dejó, abrazando a su salvador mientras sollozaba—. Si no quieres contarlo, está bien.

Tras unos segundos, Isaac paró de llorar y se separó del cielo. Sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, pero no quería desaprovechar el tiempo escaso que le quedaba de vida.

—Hemos sido atacados por tres bombardeos, los demás no nos afectaron tan de cerca —empezó—. El primero hizo que me golpeara la cabeza con un trozo de edificio, y me quedaron secuelas… si no moría en esta guerra, moriría por la fragilidad de mi cerebro…

—¿Aquí no existen médicos?

—Existen, pero desde que la batalla inició, solo vienen los que no tienen fronteras… y no pueden curarnos del todo —explicó—. Además, mi curación necesita mucho dinero, y mis papás no lo tenían a menos que lo donasen…

—¿Tus padres…? —dejó la frase al aire, incómodo.

—El segundo ataque me iba a matar… pero ellos… se sacrificaron por mí… —las lágrimas de Isaac aumentaban—. El que acabamos de sufrir es el tercero… y es lo que me ha dejado así.

El castaño quedó impactado por la historia. Ese niño, tan pequeño, tan inocente, había tenido que madurar demasiado rápido, dada su situación.

Apretó los puños. En su mundo estaban tratando de salvar a todos los que podían y no lo lograban, no porque no quisieran, sino porque los recursos faltaban.

Y ahí, dónde lo tenían todo para vivir bien y en paz… ¡se mataban entre ellos!

—Tsuna… vuelve a tu mundo —dijo el niño—. Seguro que allí, donde ni siquiera sabéis lo que es una guerra, sois más felices.

El tiempo se terminaba para Isaac, quuen ya notaba más dificultosa su respiración.

—Pero los nuestros mueren deshidratados… no tenemos agua y el oxígeno se acabará pronto…

—Te cambiaría un día allí… por toda mi vida… aquí…

El pequeño de cabello azabache empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, y Tsuna sentía su llanto aumentar al verle. Pese a todo, sonreía.

Ese niño sonreía.

—Papá… mamá… esperadme…

Sus ojos oscuros se cerraron completamente, dejando caer un par de lágrimas más por su magullado rostro.

Su alma dejó su cuerpo al exhalar su último aliento.

Tsuna nunca olvidaría a aquel niño que había muerto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se quedó mirando su inerte cuerpo, poniéndole en una posición decente, acostado con sus manos encima de su pecho.

Odiaba no poder darle el entierro que se merecía.

Una sirena empezó a sonar de la nada, y explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Oía gritos, llantos, ruegos mezclados con el sonido tan desagradable de aquel aviso de bombardeo mientras aviones se veían de lejos, descargando explosivos y arrasando la ya destruida ciudad.

No podía soportar tanta crueldad.

Así pues, volvió a su nave y ordenó la transportación. Rogaba por haberse encontrado con una excepción, que no todo aquel planeta fuera tan espantoso.

Dio la orden de ir a algún lugar que no fuera así, no importaba dónde fuera.

El aparato obedeció y desapareció del lugar a la velocidad de la luz, reapareciendo en un escenario completamente diferente.

Fue a dar a una ciudad completamente diferente. Sus edificios se alzaban, magníficos, hasta el cielo azul, tratando de alcanzar el sol.

Había árboles cerca, gente sonriente que charlaba por ahí, aromas diferentes a colonias que se entremezclaban con el apetecible olor de una pastelería que había cerca.

Todos estaban muy bien vestidos, con ropajes sueltos debido al calor que hacía. Su traje se adaptaba a cualquier temperatura, manteniendo su cuerpo en un estado neutro.

Habían vehículos que, aunque no volaban como las aeronaves, eran realmente chulos. Según recordaba, se llamaban coches.

En cuanto al lugar donde había aterrizado, era una plaza con una fuente en medio de ella, que echaba magníficos chorros de agua…

Agua. Lo que más necesitaban.

Sintió alegría de haber encontrado un lugar que se asemejara a la imagen que tenía del planeta y sus habitantes. Estaba por volver a su mundo y decirles que sí era como ellos pensaban, cuando se percató de algo.

Miró atentamente a un par de mujeres que hablaban, sentadas en un banco del lugar. Tenían ostentosos vestidos que debían ser caros, estaban totalmente maquilladas y portaban múltiples joyas. Desprendían una aroma demasiado embriagador para su gusto, que olía pese a estar a una distancia prudente.

Tsuna pensó en Kyoko y Haru, sus dos amigas, y pensó que ellas eran mil veces más guapas que aquellas dos sin tener tanto adorno.

Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le llamó la atención.

Fueron sus sonrisas. Le daba asco solo de verlas.

Eran las sonrisas más frías y falsas que había visto en su vida. Recordó a aquel rostro sonriente de Isaac, y era una clara diferencia comparada con la de esas dos.

Ni siquiera Hibari o Adelheid, dos de los menos dados a sonreír, podían igualar a aquellas mujeres.

Y es que la nube y el hielo simplemente no sonreían cuando no tenían ganas de hacerlo.

Desvió su mirada a otrolado, asqueado de ver aquella falsedad. Vio a un hombre de traje, aparentemente alguien importante, patear a un pobre que se le había acercado a pedir caridad.

Acudió a ayudar al hombre, quien se lo agradeció. Sin embagro, Tsuna se sentía oprimido.

Había personas que tenían en su boca una cosa que echaba humo negro. ¿No se daban cuenta que contaminaban el ambiente?

Otros tiraban basura al suelo o a la fuente. ¡Ensuciaban su preciada agua!

Y, añadido a eso, era muy sensible a las mentiras debido a su hiper intuición, y para donde miraba en aquel lugar solo veía eso.

Hipocresía. Falsedad.

Y no lo aguantó más. Debía hacerse oír.

Activó sus llamas del cielo y voló hasta posarse encima de la fuente, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

—¿¡Por qué?! —exclamó—. ¡Esto es tan injusto! ¡Lo tenéis todo! ¡Tenéis agua, sol, plantas! ¡Nosotros no lo tenemos!

Los transeúntes empezaban a murmurar sobre el extraño chico con fuego en su cabeza que hablaba incoherencias, pero Tusna les ignoró.

—¡Sois unos mentirosos! ¡Egoístas! —prosiguió—. ¡Sonreis tan falsamente que da asco! ¡Y os matáis entre vosotros! ¡Es injusto que tengáis todo y no lo aprovechéis! ¡Contamináis el ambiente! ¡Ensuciais el agua!

Todos los presentes vieron a su alrededor. La basura en el suelo era bastante, y en la fuente también era una cantidad considerable.

—¡En vuestro mismo planeta, a kilómetros, hay niños que estan muriendo! ¡Asesinados por vuestra propia especie! ¡Y vosotros estáis tan tranquilos!

Nadie le contradijo.

—Yo lo siento… pero no puedo vivir aquí —sentenció—. Prefiero quedarme con mi gente antes que ser partícipe de esto. ¿Me oís? ¡Prefiero morir de sed en mi planeta, en uno al cual no llega la luz del sol! ¡No hay agua! ¡No hay plantas! ¡Pronto acabará el oxígeno! ¡Pero ahí no hay guerras! ¡Prefiero morirme antes que estar aquí con vosotros y vuestras falsedades!

Tras aquellas palabras, se metió directamente en su nave y puso dirección inmediata a su hogar. No quería seguir viendo eso, tenía más que suficiente.

Lo sentía por todos, dado que era su última esperanza, pero sabía que nadie de su mundo sería feliz en aquel maldito lugar tan lleno de tragedias e hipocresías.

El viaje de vuelta se le hizo más eterno que el de ida. No veía la hora de volver a estar en su mundo, sin luz solar, sin agua, sin plantas y con el oxígeno acabándose.

Pero por lo menos era un bondadoso lugar sin mentiras ni falsas sonrisas, sin muertes a manos de su misma especie.

Porque al otro lado del sol habría un mundo en plena destrucción, pero Tsuna lo prefería mil veces más que aquel planeta que no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía, que no sabían cuidar el regalo que les habían hecho.

Su hiper intuición le dijo que, algún día, aquellos seres lo lamentarían.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Salut! Si has llegado hasta aquí, pues muchas graches por leer esto n.n**_

 _ **Bueno, explico. Se me ocurrió esta idea al ver en los telediarios la espantosa imagen de los niños sufriendo por la guerra. Creo que más de uno sabrá la imagen de ese niño de tres años encontrado en la playa muerto, o la de aquel otro que se secaba la sangre de su cabeza.**_

 _ **Pues bien. Entonces recordé la canción de Arjona, tan acertada que me parece, y pues de ahí salió esto.**_

 _ **Es mi forma de desacuerdo en fanfic. La forma en la que descuidamos nuestro planeta, y sinceramente, que nos matemos entre nosotros... Es que... Sin palabras.**_

 _ **Bien. Ahora que he dicho esto~.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! ¡Nos leeremos pronto~.**_


End file.
